


守望

by DeborahPalaiologos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahPalaiologos/pseuds/DeborahPalaiologos
Summary: 一篇莫名其妙的文章。不要问我内容是什么。因为我也不知道内容。Branna=布兰娜，Shireen=希林。双性转文。
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Bran Stark





	守望

布兰娜的一生，早在她接替三眼乌鸦成为绿先知那一刻起，就已终结。

死去的是临冬城的布兰娜，活下来的是鬼影森林的绿先知。

生与死的更迭，布兰娜究竟看过多少次呢？

布兰娜早已忘却，尽管那些往事仍铭刻在心底，但已凋零的花朵是无法再次绽放的。

她终究选择了孤独与黑暗，就像三眼乌鸦那般，与风雪和密林为伴。

布兰娜已有多久未曾见过故人了呢？

细细想来，她已经在这幽暗冰冷的密林生活了十余年，即使所见皆为无尽黑暗，她也能够坚持下去。

在闲暇时光里，她时常回想起过往，无论是欢乐的，还是悲伤的，都是支撑她度过孤独的精神动力。

布兰娜常常利用绿之视野去看亲人们的日常，当她看见他们幸福快乐的生活时，原本悬着的心便能放下。

她对他们的爱从没消散过，即使无法相见，也绝不会断绝。

「姐姐，你有没有真心喜欢过一个人？」

瑞安娜眨了眨眼，俏皮地问道。

她的答案是什么呢？原本模糊不清的回忆忽然清晰起来，那层薄纱似乎被风吹散，露出了本来的面目。

「有。」

布兰娜的唇角微弯，回答的干脆利落。

「是谁？」瑞安娜好奇地问道，她用一根雪白的手指抵住白皙的脸颊，那双明亮的浅蓝眼瞳里盈满笑意，「让我猜猜，是不是亨利？」

布兰娜没有回答，可她唇边的笑意已说明了一切。苍白的面容浮现出一抹淡淡的红晕，像是天边的晚霞般绚丽。

渐渐的，希林的面容浮现在眼前，曾经的诺言回荡在耳畔。

「今后，我便是你的依靠，会永远陪在你身边。」

希林认真地注视着布兰娜，清秀面容上铭刻着坚毅不屈，那双明澈的湛蓝眼瞳里燃着明色烈焰。

明明她已经离开他十余年了，为何还会想到他呢？

是啊，她希望他能够获得幸福，希望他的生活中能出现一位比她更加优秀的姑娘去爱他，崇拜他，信任他。因为她一直深爱着他，所以她愿意孤身迎接黑暗，以一种无悲无喜的方式活下去。

他们是那样的相仿，火焰与魔法治愈了他们外表的伤痕，却无法治愈他们内心的伤痛。

如果她的双腿没有好，他脸上的伤疤没有消去。现在的他们，尽管抱有遗憾却依旧能够在一起。

人生没有如果，已经结束的事无法更改。

就像布兰娜只能看着围绕在她身旁的鬼魂，而无法救赎他们一样。早已逝去的父母和姐姐，都以幽灵的方式陪伴在她身边，保护着她的安全。

布兰娜强迫自己狠下心，用残酷无情的冰冷话语去回应他温柔真挚的感情。

为了他，她定能扮演好这个角色的。

「……我们并不合适。」

「希林，我不需要你的爱。]

「你还不明白吗？与梅里无关，是我自己不愿意嫁给你。」

「如果你真的爱我的话，就答应我解除婚约的请求吧。」

「……你给不了我想要的。所以我拒绝你的真心。」

布兰娜躲在石柱后，安静地望着神情黯然的希林，她像是吞噬了火焰般痛苦，却又得不到解脱。

最终，布兰娜选择了逃避，她无法再继续面对希林了，她怕自己会心软。

布兰娜缓步离开了石柱，她的背影像是白色幽灵般缥缈虚无，没有生机。

婚约解除的那一日，希林再次带着一束初见时的黄玫瑰来看布兰娜。碧蓝天空降下漫漫飘雪，模糊着他的面容。

「……如果这样就能够让你幸福的话，我会选择放手。」

「布兰娜，我希望你能寻到属于你的快乐。」

「我当然会。」

布兰娜扬起小脸，摆出一副不屑的模样，果断地答复道。

「你还有什么要跟我说的吗？如果没有，请别耽误我宝贵的时间。」

希林摇了摇头，他用温柔真挚的目光最后看了她一眼，将那束沾满晨露的黄玫瑰塞入她手中，便转身离去。

布兰娜安静地注视着希林离去的背影，直到那抹白色的身影彻底消失在视线范围内。她用左手紧紧地抓住自己的右手，像是宣泄难以言明的悲伤一般，指甲深深地陷入肉里，因为过于用力，锐利的指甲在左手上留下半月形的红痕。

等到希林彻底离开后，布兰娜仿佛失去了灵魂般，跌坐在石地上，像是失去了声音的夜莺般，只能发出悲伤的呜咽声。

布兰娜选择了将浓厚的爱意深埋于心底，让所有的思慕都随风而逝。

他就像夏日阳光般温暖明媚，浑身上下都散发出明亮的光芒，代表着她早已无法触及的盛夏。

夏天的孩子迷失于寒冬。

少女的心事本就难以揣摩，而像她这样历经磨难，饱经风霜的聪慧少女，自然是比最深的湖水，最高的云层还要难以想象。

拥有强大而神秘的能力，是每个人所向往的。布兰娜也不例外，三眼乌鸦治愈了她的双腿，却也剥夺了她的爱。

既然结局早已注定，与其坐等悲剧来临，不如由她主动画下句号。

他们从未在一起，自然没有爱与恨。

或许，布兰娜应该庆幸没有与希林在一起，既没有耽误他的一生，也没有阻碍她的前进。很多时候，只有爱是不足以令互有好感的人们在一起的。

可心底的悲伤却蔓延至全身，像是苦涩冰冷的海水将她吞没，使她窒息，再也无法看见黑暗离去后的微光。

「是你吗？」

「你终于愿意来见我了吗？」

她用如生于密林深处的夜莺般清脆悦耳的声音问道。

回应她的只有呼啸的风声。

既像是呼唤，也像是叹息。

顿时，她原本沸腾的心冷却下来，波折水面恢复平静。

是啊，他怎么可能会来这里与她相见呢？

她从没后悔过，因为她很清楚，历史不能够被改变。

洁白的雪花落在布兰娜的棕发上，睫羽上，衣裙上，不一会就消融了，留下点点水渍。

布兰娜抬起头，望着被密集的树枝所遮挡住的天蓝天空，干枯的树枝被呼啸的狂风吹得摇晃，微弱的阳光与细密的雪花一起落下。

光芒实在太过微弱了，无法照亮漆黑的森林。

几片松软的雪花落进她深邃的深蓝瞳孔里，再化作晶莹的泪珠自白腻的面颊滑落，滚烫着她的肌肤。

布兰娜闭上双眼，喝下鱼梁木籽，利用绿之视野，观察他的生活。

这是她十余年以来，第一次去打扰他的生活。

就像她所期盼的那样，他有了温柔的妻子，乖巧的女儿，幸福的生活。

一切都如她想象中那般美好。

布兰娜，

他为自己的女儿起名为布兰娜。

尽管那个黑发蓝眼的女孩与布兰娜没有任何关系，可小布兰娜却像极了幼时的她，活泼开朗，热衷冒险，是属于夏天的孩子。

她看着她，唇角不禁微微上扬。

「布兰娜。」希林温柔地抱起调皮的女儿，用宠溺的口吻喊着她的名字。

顷刻，像是撕裂灵魂般的苦痛向她袭来，那是难以言表的悲痛。

此刻，一声凄厉的尖叫打断了布兰娜的思绪，她知道，是渡鸦来给她送信了。

漆黑的渡鸦落在布兰娜白腻的手背上，她低下头，注视着那双如黑曜石般深邃的暗色眼瞳。

是时候，再开始一次新的轮回了。

鬼影森林的风雪依旧如故，但临冬城的光景却已改变。


End file.
